The many encounters of Ianto Jones
by Blaze Moonlight
Summary: Meetings, run-ins and passings by... Ianto Jones is far more well connected than we know. Dr Who xover and the random pairing generator.Disconnected.
1. Unwinding

**Rose Tyler / Ianto Jones / Unwinding**

Rose sighed. Of all the places the Doctor could have dropped her off while he went to sort out some dilemma on a planet that wasn't human friendly – why here and now? She chucked another stone into the lake. Because wherever and whenever here was it was bloody boring, especially in the dark.

"Ach o'r gorau? Oes broblem Bonesig?"

"What? Who are you?" Rose demanded, facing the shadowy figure alarmed by the lack of TARDIS-related-translation.

"Oh, sorry. Are you an English speaker then?"

Rose raised her eyebrows, "Is that a problem?"

"No – not at all," the voice replied as the figure moved closer towards the land illuminated by the moonlight, "To be honest it probably makes more sense that you having Welsh as a first language nowadays. Only you never know with people around here, some can be really nationalistic, not many I know but…"

"Okay," Rose muttered, 'Welsh? Had the Doctor left her in _Wales_ at _night_? _Again? Really?_', "What did you say again?"

"Oh, I was just asking if you were okay?" the voice replied, "It's kind of late and if you're skipping stones you aren't doing a good job of it."

"I'd like to see you do any better," she retorted as the person finally stepped into the light.

It was a boy. Human, or, she corrected, humanoid. Although seeing as she was in Wales she was probably right with human or possibly Slithereen but she wasn't sure that had happened yet on this timeline. He was younger that her too, by the looks of it, but quite tall – maybe around mid-teens. 21st century clothes, or possibly the nineties looking at the cut of his jeans, with grey vans and a black jacket. He was smiling faintly.

"It's not usual you get people around here at this time of night."

"I'm not exactly a usual sort of person," Rose replied, returning the smile.

"Seriously though," the boy raised his eyebrows, "Were you trying to skip that stone?"

"Not really," she grumbled.

The boy raised his eyebrows and stooped to pick up a flat, white pebble, joining her at the waters edge. He flicked it casually and it skipped seven times before sinking below the waters surface.

"That's just showing off."

"Not really."

There was a long pause before Rose sighed, "How do you skip them so well?"

"Practise," the boy shrugged.

"So you do this a lot?" Rose replied curiously.

"It's a place to think," the teen shrugged, "Which reminds me, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Oh nothing much," Rose dismissed. The teen scowled and edged away from her.

"You're hanging around a lake in the middle of the night doing 'nothing much'? That sounds a bit dodgy to me."

"You're hanging around a lake in the middle of the night 'skipping stones' and 'thinking', excuse me if I think that you seem a little 'dodgy' yourself," she retorted.

"I'm a local," the boy replied, "Why shouldn't I be hanging around? You however don't even seem to know what your doing here."

"Yeah but I bet I'm older than you," Rose retorted childishly, "You look a bit young to be out by yourself at this time of night."

The boy frowned, "You don't look all that old to me."

Rose sighed, "I'm nineteen. And I'm waiting for somebody. We're doing this… sponsored walk charity thing but he lost his… watch so he went back to look for it, said he'd catch up. Only I forgot how slow he can be so I'm waiting here – probably all night."

"Friend or boyfriend?" the boy replied a note of curiosity.

"None of your business," Rose replied, "I'm not interested in you either way."

"Good," the boy retorted casually, "'Cause I'm not all that into you either. Just curious. You sound defensive."

"Sod off."

"No way, this is my regular spot."

"You come here often?"

"Yeah."

"That's kinda lame."

"Again - It's a good place to think."

"About what?"

"Anything, everything. Life and death and fate and hope and faith and the universe. Whatever comes to mind."

Rose glanced at him, he barely looked sixteen, "Isn't that a bit deep."

"I am a bit deep. So are you I bet. You talk like the type."

"The type?"

"Yeah, y'know: see the world, unravel mysteries, gain a sort of understanding. That type." The boy turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Maybe you should too. All this thinking makes me want to unwind a little."

Rose smiled at the boy as he walked away. When the TARDIS came back that was exactly what she was going to do. Unwind.


	2. Dust Yourself Off

**Jackie Tyler / Ianto Jones / dust yourself off**

Jacqueline Tyler was first and foremostly a mother. Regardless of what anybody on the estate might say about her just being a ditzy blond. So when she saw a young boy of about six or seven years old sitting alone on the ground in the park quietly glancing around and looking very confused the fact that she was supposed to be doing the shopping escaped her mind completely. She knew a lost child when she saw one and as a mother it was only right that she rushed over. It had nothing at all to do with a need for gossip.

"You alright?" she asked crouching down to the child's level. He was pale, although not alarmingly so, with startlingly blue eyes and dark brown, almost black, hair.

"No."

The boys face was sullen and his tone matched it well. He didn't seem at all alarmed by the fact that he was unaccompanied.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her instincts leading the way.

"My knees," the boy replied gesturing towards his ripped trousers and the holes in them though which bloody, although not severe, grazes were visible. Jackie was surprised to notice that not only was the child not one she was particularly familiar with from the on estate but from the sounds of his accent he wasn't at all local. He didn't even sound like he was from London.

"They aren't so bad," she remarked, lifting the child to his feet and straightening up so she had too look down at him, "Now dust yourself off because you've nothing to look so sulky over."

The boy just scowled at her.

"C'mon now, where are your parents?" she asked insistently, she was in no position to be bothering about the possibility people who left their children in parks and thought they'd be okay, "You can't be here by yourself."

"Can," the boy muttered firmly, pouting up at her.

"Oh," she said raising her eyebrows at him, "And how's that then?"

"Got on a train."

"To the Powel estate?"

"Got distracted. Went on a different train. And a bus."

"Where were you trying to go?" she asked bemusedly, noticing a hint of embarrassment on they boy's face as he averted his eyes in the direction of his shoes.

"The coast."

"The coast?" she asked, smiling at the silliness of it all, "Did you want to go on the beach and play in the sea?"

To her surprise the boy shook his head firmly, "No. Wanted to find sand snails."

Jackie raised her eyebrows, "Why? What's so good about snails?"

The boy shrugged, "We don't have sand snails in Newport. I wanted to put them in my pockets and show them to people who don't believe me that I went to the sea and caught sand snails."

Jackie was confused, "So you're going to find some sand snails so you can prove you've found sand snails – that doesn't make much sense to me."

To her annoyance and horror the small child rolled his eyes at her, "I need snails to show that I got to the place where the snails live. Nobody believes me that I can get on a train and go all the way to somewhere by myself but it's easy."

"Easy?"

"Yup. I took the money from my pocket money and I told the train people that my mummy and daddy had put me on the train and that my grandma was meeting me at the sea."

"Well London is a bit far from any beaches," she muttered, a little alarmed.

"But it's big and it has buses."

"Still," she said, "You're coming with me."

"Where?"

"The police station. Somebody needs to take you home."

"But my adventure's only just started."

"It's not safe to be wandering around. You already got hurt once didn't you," she insisted, "Now come along with me and we'll get this all sorted out."

The boy stood stock still and gazed up at her.

"I'm not allowed to go places with strangers."


End file.
